Saw III
'''Saw III '''is the third installment in the ''Saw ''franchise and it is 2006 horror movie. Plot Minutes after Amanda Young leaves Detective Eric Matthews to die in the abandoned bathroom, Eric uses the toilet lid to break his foot and escape his shackle. Six months later, another Jigsaw victim was discovered by Lieutenant Daniel Rigg and Detectives Mark Hoffman and Allison Kerry. In his test, Troy had to rip chains from his body in order to escape from a bomb; however, the door to the room was sealed, making the trap inescapable and thus going against Jigsaw's methods. Kerry, who feels guilty over Eric's disappearance, later awakens in a trap of her own. A key to unlock a device hooked into her ribcage is within a beaker filled with acid; though she retrieves it, the trap brutally kills her anyway. Jeff Denlon, a man who seeks vengeance for the death of his son, and Lynn Denlon, a depressed doctor, are kidnapped under John Kramer's orders. Lynn is brought before John, now beridden from cancer, by his apprentice Amanda Young. Lynn is given a straightforward game: keep John alive for the duration of Jeff's game. Should John die, or should attempt to escape, the collar around her neck will fire five shotgun shells at her head. Meanwhile, Jeff awakens in the middle of an abandoned meatpacking plant and is informed that he must go through several tests, which will lead him to his son's killer. In his first test, Jeff enters a freezer room and finds Danica Scott, the only witness present at his son's death but refused to testify in court, she became an object in Jeff's vengeance. Danica is stripped naked and chained between two poles spraying ice-cold water at random intervals. She eventually convinces Jeff to save her, though she freezes to death before he can retrieve the key from behind frozen metal bars. In his second test, Judge Halden is chained at the bottom of a pit. Halden had only sentenced Dylan's killer to six months in prison, further feuling Jeff's vengeful side. The pit is slowly filled with liquefied pig corpses and in order to obtain the key to free him, Jeff must incinerate his son's toys. Jeff burns the possessions and saves Halden. His third test brings Jeff to confront Timothy Young, his son's killer, who is strapped to a machine that will twist his limbs one by one until they break. Jeff retrieves a key attached to a shotgun trigger, but Halden is shot in the head and killed accidentally when he discharges, and Jeff is too late to save Timothy before his neck is broken. With his tests complete, Jeff moves on to the final area. Meanwhile, Lynn and Amanda work together to keep John alive. During an improvised brain surgery, John semi-consciously professes his love for another woman, which Amanda mistakens for Lynn. Distressed by this, Amanda leaves to monitor Jeff's progress. It is revealed that Amanda continued to cut herself, and flashbacks show her becoming John's protoge, and kidnapping Adam Stanheight prior to the first movie. She subsequently gave him a mercy-killing out of guilt. In the present, Amanda finds a letter addressed to her, it's contents causing her more distress. Following the surgery, John and Lynn talk privately, and Lynn reveals that her ordeal has given her a new appreciation for her family. Amanda returns with the news that Jeff's tests have been completed, but she refuses to release Lynn from her trap, not believing she has learned anything. Amanda confesses she doesn't believe anyone has changed after their near-death experiences, which is why her traps are inescapable. She also reveals that she and Eric have fought after he escaped the bathroom, but she managed to overpower him and left him to die. As John begs Amanda to let Lynn go, Amanda shoots Lynn in the back just as Jeff enters the makeshift sickroom, who retaliates by shooting Amanda in her neck. A saddened John reveals to Amanda that Lynn's test was actually her's; she was being tested on her will to keep someone alive; she had not known that Jeff and Lynn were husband and wife. Amanda dies from her wound, and John gives Jeff one last test: kill or forgive John for the pain he caused him and his family. If Jeff forgives him, John will call an ambulance for Lynn. Jeff tells John that he forgives him before slashing his throat with a power saw. The door to the room seals itself as a dying John pulls out a tape recorder, which informs Jeff he have failed his test by killing John, the only person who knows the whereabouts of his daughter Corbett; and in order to get her back, Jeff will have to play another game before her oxygen runs out. As the message ends, John dies causing the Shotgun Collar to activate, blowing Lynn's head up, leaving a hysterical Jeff trapped in the room with the corpses of John, Amanda and Lynn. Cast Deaths * '''Dylan Denlon: '''Ran over with a car by Timothy Young. * '''Troy: '''Exploded by nail bombs in The Classroom Trap. * '''Detective Allison Kerry: '''Ribcage ripped out in The Angel Trap. * '''Danica Scott: '''Frozen to death in The Freezer Room Trap. * '''Judge Halden: '''Shot in the head by the Shotgun Box Trap. * '''Timothy Young: '''Neck broken in The Rack. * '''Adam Faulkner: '''Suffocated with plastic bag by Amanda Young. * '''Amanda Young: '''Shot in the neck with a handgun. * '''John Kramer/Jigsaw: '''Throat slit with power saw by Jeff Reinhart. * '''Dr. Lynn Denlon: '''Head blown off by detonated shotgun shells in The Shotgun Collar. Category:Movies